1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a determination apparatus, a determination method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having stored therein a determination program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, communication networks are becoming widespread, and services are actively provided via the networks. For example, a user logs into a service provided via a network by using a communication terminal device, and uses the service. When the user logs into a service or the like, personal authentication on the user who uses the service is needed.
As a technology for the personal authentication in the networks, there is a known technology in which when a terminal is provided with a plurality of authentication methods, an authentication method that uses a sensor appropriate for an environment of the location of the terminal is automatically selected (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2015-90589).
However, in the conventional technology, it is difficult to perform personal authentication with good convenience. For example, even in an environment in which a user can select an authentication method from among a plurality of authentication methods, in some cases, the user may need to follow a cumbersome procedure, such as input of an answer or input of biological information, depending on the authentication method. Furthermore, the authentication process itself may be a burden to the user if the user needs to input information at every authentication.